


Besmirch/Perpend

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Gen, i didn't really go into any detail, i made her a sassy bamf, ish, just hinty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Kenny hummed. “Shrimpy, what do you think?”Levi glared at him. “Do what you want.”“I always do. But I’m asking because you’re the one that’s going to give they guy a split lip.”“Why me?”“Your brutal without being reckless.”





	

“You want me to _what?_ ” Kenny asked with a sneer.

“You know...rough him up a little.”

“Do I look like a playground bully to you? Does this look like grade school?” Kenny sighed and stood. “I understand you’re in a tough position running against this Smith guy for office, but I try not to get involved in politics, Lobov.”

Levi snorted, poorly disguising it as a cough. Kenny twirled his eyes at him. Lobov didn’t seem perturbed by their exchange; he continued speaking.

“My team and I have tried to do this the polite way--”

“Dragging his name through the mud is the _polite_ way?”

“--but he rebuffs everything. If anything, the people love him more now. If you could just scare him, show him who’s on my side, maybe--”

“ _Your_ side?” Kenny laughed. “What makes you think I’m on _your_ side?”

“A blank check and an accommodating bank account.”

Kenny hummed. “Shrimpy, what do you think?”

Levi glared at him. “Do what you want.”

“I always do. But I’m asking because you’re the one that’s going to give the guy a split lip.”

“Why me?”

“Your brutal without being reckless.”

That was true enough. Some of the thugs Kenny had were stupid and made messes that Levi had to clean up. If he was in charge, there would be no mess in the first place. That still didn’t make him want to do it, though.

“Depends on the price, I guess,” Levi said after a few moments.

“I’d say…” Kenny paused to think, but Levi is sure he already had an amount in mind “...100k would be fair.”

“That seems exorbitant,” Lobov spluttered.

“You’re a politician, Lobov, but you’re also a businessman. Think of the return you’ll get with Smith out of your hair.”

Lobov worked his jaw as he mulled it over. “Fine.”

“So, Levi?” Kenny turned to him.

Levi shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Well, there you have it, Lobov. That’s the best I can do.”

“But--”

“Time to go,” Kenny dismissed him.

Levi escorted Lobov out of the building. They didn’t speak until Lobov was at his car, Levi holding the door open as he climbed in.

“Consider my offer, Levi,” he said. “Do the job well and I might even double the payment.”

Levi slammed the door closed in his face.

+++++

He did think about it, though. It was a decent amount, even more so if Lobov actually kept to doubling it. Kenny might only agree to pay him a third of the money and it would still give him a leg up on getting out of there.

Levi should feel guilty, he supposed, about trying to save enough to bail on Kenny. This was the family business, after all. But considering Kenny and Levi were the only two left that were actually related by blood, the term didn’t hold much meaning. Not to mention Levi never liked it anyway.

He didn’t have anywhere else to go, though. And he couldn’t leave without taking Isabel and Farlan, the only two of Kenny’s crew that didn’t manage to piss him off just by breathing.

So Levi took Lobov’s deal.

According to the information Levi had, Erwin - what the hell kind of name was that anyway? - Smith was an impeccable human being. Other than deciding to go into politics, which Levi always thought was a skeezy job, he was a model citizen. He had a heart of gold and a near perfect record, and a soft spot for his mother, whom he visited every Sunday for a late lunch after she got home from church.

Which was where Levi decided to jump him.

She lived in a quiet neighborhood, in a townhouse that, despite being in the city, had a sizeable yard in the back and a driveway that could fit a single car. Erwin parked there right on time, and Levi crept across the street once he was inside, took up his position in the bushes next to the back porch, and waited.

+++++

The visit was about as long as Levi expected it to be, and thank goodness for that - his legs were starting to cramp.

What Levi didn’t expect, though, was that Erwin could fend for himself.

Levi waited until Erwin was coming down the stairs before he swept his leg out just as Erwin took the last step. It effectively tripped him and he stumbled, but he didn’t fall, so Levi rushed him with the intent of taking out his knees to get him all the way down. Erwin spun before Levi could get to him, though, throwing a wild haymaker with his right arm that Levi had to duck to dodge, then roll away as Erwin swung with his left. He grabbed Levi’s ankle as Levi tried to scramble away and yanked, pulling Levi back towards him. Levi grit his teeth as his palms scraped on the concrete of the sidewalk, but it gave him the purchase he needed to twist, kicking Erwin square in the jaw. It was enough to stun him and make him let go, and Levi lunged, tackled him to the ground.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Levi said, pulling a small switchblade from his back pocket and pressing it to Erwin’s throat as he felt Erwin start to heave his body in an attempt to roll them over.

“Don’t,” he repeated, and Erwin stilled, a defeated frown on his face.

Levi sighed. This was much more of a hassle than he was hoping it would be. Still a fairly easy payday, though. Levi flexed his hand, curled his fingers into a fist. A few good punches to the face and a nick on the jaw should be good enough.

He pulled his arm back and took a deep breath.

“Freeze,” said a woman’s voice.

Levi stopped, eyes darting to the side, to Erwin’s mother who stood a few feet away with a pistol pointed at his head.

Well shit.

“Drop it,” she commanded, gesturing at Levi’s knife.

Levi removed it from Erwin’s neck and let it fall to the ground. Erwin took that opportunity to flip them and jam his knee into Levi’s sternum to keep him pinned, then he grabbed Levi’s blade and flicked it closed, tossed it to his mother who caught it deftly in one hand, gun still aimed at Levi in the other.

“One wrong move and I cap your ass,” she warned.

Levi let out a strangled laugh.

Erwin sighed. “Mom, I told you to stay inside no matter what.”

“While my baby fights a thug? I think not.”

“I have it under control now, thank you. Please call Mike.”

She didn’t move, just glared at Levi like she wanted to skin him alive for even looking at Erwin.

“ _Mom, please._ ”

“Fine.” She marched back up the stairs of the porch and into the house, slamming the door behind her.

“Your mom is wild, Smith.”

“Actually, that was quite tame. I’m surprised she didn’t bring out the shotgun.”

Levi snorted. Of course she had a shotgun.

“So what now?” he asked, squirming under Erwin’s knee. He wasn’t about to try and make a run for it - Erwin would probably tackle him before he got far, or his mom might shoot Levi in the leg from the kitchen window - he just wanted to breath comfortably.

“Now, we are going to go inside and have a chat.”

“Sorry. I don’t have time to stay for tea.”

“Should I call the police instead?”

“...Your wild mom have darjeeling?”

“I believe she does.”

“Fantastic.”


End file.
